My Favorite Teacher
by FarticianoFartgas
Summary: Elizaveta is a senior in high school who takes art every single day first period. She quickly forms a close bond with her teacher, Feliciano. However, one day, things go... another direction with them.


Elizabeta, a senior at the Hetalia Academy, wasn't just your ordinary student. She was a well known artistic individual at the academy, who was best known for her skills at realism, and how her art instructor was a handsome, and talented Italian. Everyone knew him as Mr. Vargas, but whenever it was just him and the Hungarian around, he would make the exception to let her call him by his real name, Feliciano.

Ever since she became a senior, she would see her teacher everyday, considering the fact that she had his class every school day, at first period. On that solid hour every school day, she would do whatever it took to impress a man like him, with contour lines, shading, and the other known facets or the artistic vision. All the artistic man did was observe her work, and smile every time he saw it.

Although it was rather difficult to admit, he did have a tiny bit of feelings for her, but because of the policies, he was not allowed to do such things, even though Eliza was an adult. However, as time passed on... things changed. On a November afternoon, the Hungarian girl decided to stay after school to help the man at a higher position to clean the classroom.

In previous classes over the week, students were working with quite a lot of acrylic and watercolor paints, and it caused quite a mess on the tables. Splotches and splotches of paint everywhere. Despite that, Feliciano knew his students were hard at work, yet he did feel they could have kept the place a little bit cleaner.

A half hour leading to four o' clock, Elizabeta knocked on the door, when she saw him sitting at his desk, working on planning his next lesson for the class. To get her attention, he waved his paint-coated hands, along with his amber eyes faced to her. Politely, she opened the door slowly, to avoid making a distracting sound from the hinges.

"Szia, Feliciano. I am here to help you make the classroom tidy enough." she said in a polite tone, setting her bag down on the floor next to the classroom door. "Oh, ciao, Eli! I just want you to scrub the desks, and I will take care of the rest!" he sang to her, getting up and handing her the cleaning supplies. "I am on it." she replied respectfully, maybe a bit too respectfully.

Taking the sponge and the spray, she sprayed some of the cleaner on the desk, and began to scrub it. While she scrubbed away, she started to daydream about the man, and felt as if he did have feelings for her. Although she knew that he was a position above her, she could care less about her feelings about him.

As for Feliciano, he felt the exactly same way, yet he still did not want to cause any trouble to hinder around the school. Moving to the other desks, she scrubbed them as well, and ended up leaving them spotless. Then surprisingly, the Italian got up from out of his desk's chair and got close to his favorite student.

"You know, you really are one of my favorites, but not just one of my favorites, my most favorite." he whispered to her. The Hungarian couldn't help but blush at that, and she gave him a look in the eye. "Thank you. I try my best to be a good student. Feliciano... I know it's hard to admit, but, I think you are my most favorite." she whispered back, and blinked.

"That's very sweet, and Eli, would you like to come into the walk-in closet?" He looked down on her, grinning with his shiny amber eyes. "Sure, sure I would. However, I ask why you're letting me do this? You never allow students back there." She smiled and held onto his right hand. "The reason I don't let my students back there is because all my art projects are in there, and I don't trust people back there alone with them, for they are not allowed to lay a finger on them. However, I'll let you come there with me, since you're my favorite and I trust you one hundred percent!" Feliciano softly held onto her hand, and he led her to the very back of the classroom, where a brick red door was.

"I'd be delighted to come back there with you. Perhaps we can bond more as a student and teacher alone? I want to get to know you more, see." The Hungarian really felt shy on admitting her feelings, and she really, really wanted to at least give him a kiss. Nodding, and using the silver key, the man unlocked the door, and turned on the light. To keep them secure, he locked the door. "How do you like it?" he asked in his cheerful tone. "I think it's very neat, and I just love how you painted the walls!" she remarked happily. "Why, thank you! Also, do you mind if I talk to you in private here while the door's locked and no one can hear us?" Feliciano untied his apron and hung it on the rack. The one thing he needed to talk to her about was his feelings, and he most definitely did not want to come off as a scary and creepy man to her. The absolute last thing he wanted was for Elizabeta to be terrified of him.

"Sure, that's perfectly fine with me. I take it you want to share a secret or a confession." The two sat down on stools and faced each other. Lightly holding onto her hand, the older one faced his student with wide, happy eyes. In response to that action, she softly rubbed onto his hand held on her's.

Feliciano cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yeah, a confession. You see, I do love you as a student, correct? I have to admit, I sort of like you in a way that's considered heavily awkward for people like me and you. In other words, I like you in a romantic way." Grinning, the girl got up and threw her arms around him. Giggling, the brunet hugged her back and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "_Ti amo!"_

"_Szretlek._ T-This sounds heavily embarrassing..." Liz stuttered and paused. The artistic male looked at her like he was quite startled. "Go ahead, you can tell me. I'll listen!" Trying to hide the moist substance that was dripping from her undergarments, she pulled down the front of her skirt. "Do you want to do 'it' with me?" Chuckling, Feli looked down and saw the substance dripping down her thighs. "Hey, no need to feel embarrassed. To be honest, I wouldn't mind doing that with you at all." The young woman looked up to his eyes with puppy-like eyes.

Giving her a pat on the back, he started to pull down her skirt and stockings, revealing her dampened panties. Taking his finger and moving the fabric where the wetness was, he stroked her clitoris smoothly, but gently. "Ahh! That felt nice." From that touch, she got even wetter. "_Molto bene!" _Feli pecked a kiss on her lips and put his arm around her. Then, he stuck his wet fingers in her entrance. In response, Liz moaned and started to take off her sweater, shirt, and bra. "You're welcome to massage me and lick me!" she cooed.

Like she wanted, he gave her breasts a slow, but soothing massage. "Aaaah~" Liz bucked her head up. Then, the Italian proceeded to lick her erect nipples. "I must be making you feel good, then. Would you like to try to make me feel good?" Looking down, Elizabeta saw a bulge in his pants, and knew he wanted to be pleasured down there. "Of course!" The woman got on the floor and bent down.

Fiddling with the zipper and buttons, she unzipped and unbuttoned. When he member made its way out, she started to massage the tip in circles. The brunet moaned quietly, and then his student started to rub on his shaft. A small drip of his seed escaped, which caused Liz to taste it by licking where it came from. "Hnn! So good!" It was clear the teacher had never felt so good in so long.

Letting go of his shaft, the Hungarian put her mouth all around the head of himself, and bobbed her head back to front. This process went on for a good ten minutes, but for Feliciano, it only seemed like five since the good feeling flew past the clock so rapidly. Suddenly, he was ready to climax! "My love, I am going to cum!" he cried out.

To stop herself from choking, she brought her head farther from the organ and then, boom! His seed shot out into her mouth, to her tongue and some on her own face. She gave it a good tasting, and swallowed it with pleasure. "Somebody's been eating fruit salad!" Elizabeta chuckled. "_Si, _I had some for lunch." Feliciano replied giddily.

Getting up and bending over on the empty table in the closet, the brunette had her entrance ready to be penetrated. It was about time for her teacher to pleasure her once again! "Feli, I am sure you would love to pleasure me again." she cooed out to him. "Why, of course. You're so moist and pleasured." All of a sudden, Feli held onto her hips and aimed his length to her opening. He warned, "This might hurt a little, let me know if it hurts a lot, and I'll gladly stop!" Looking over to him and nodding, she brought her rear closer to his member. "Nah, go ahead!"

Doing as told, he slowly inserted himself inside and did it with extra care to avoid seriously hurting her. It was clear to him that she had to be a virgin like him, because a tiny bit of unnatural blood was dripping from her. "You're bleeding!" He stopped pushing and alerted her. "That's no surprise because I've never done it before. Just go inside as deep as you'd like." Elizabeta replied, smiling a bit.

Grinning nervously, he went inside further to satisfy her. Feliciano started to move, then eventually picked up the pace. He went so fast to where Eliza's breasts bounced up and down like wrecking balls. "I'm going to cum, Feliciano!" she moaned. "Me too!" As predicted, the two climaxed and their hot, wet substances dripped from where the action was going on.

"_Szeretlek, _Feliciano. May I please be your nude artistic model?" the female asked him grinning. Taking it out, the male chuckled, "Yes, you may, and _ti amo!"_ After they got dressed, they kissed passionately and then got ready to leave the school. "Let's go eat somewhere, hun." the Italian assured her in a happy tone.

And so, they went out to a fancy Italian restaurant near the school and they dined happily.


End file.
